Xion/Gameplay
Xion is fought as both a boss and enemy in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She is first fought in Mission 75. In this mission, you are in Twilight Town. Xion has left the Organization and is mistaken for the Organization impostor. You have to track her down and "eliminate" her. You attack her but you not defeat her because the fight is interrupted once Roxas realizes its Xion. Her actual boss fight occurs in Mission 92. The battle takes place throughout various locations in worlds visited during the events of the game. Her multiple forms use the Organization XIII Devices to become empowered and each creates a different form. Strategy Mission 75 This mission is really simple. There are a lot of Heartless around so you get stuck fighting some of them so that you can get to Xion. Once you move a little further into the Tram Common Roxas sees Xion on top of a building and she runs. You regain control of Roxas and are able to make chase. Xion only runs and dodge rolls and will teleport to another place in the area after taking some hits. The system for when this missions ends is unclear. The timing for Xion to go to the secluded area is just set at random. At the end, Xion will teleport herself to that secluded place and wait for you there. Once you reach that point you are launched into a cutscene with a pretty cool Xion and Axel fight. This mission ends pretty much by itself and then there is a small conversation with Axel at the end of this day. Mission 92 When it comes to fighting Xion as a boss, things get a lot more complicated. In an attempt to absorb Roxas and become whole, Xion transforms into an armored monster that looks much like Sora, resulting in a series of battles. All of the forms (except the Final) have an attack that forms a barrier around Xion and heals her HP. To prevent her from healing, hit her when she floats into the air so the move will be canceled. If her combo attacks are parried, she will perform an immediate counter attack. First Form The first battle with Xion takes place in the Bizarre Room of Wonderland. In this form, Xion has large, colorful wings and a huge, orange and red, intricately-shaped sword. Despite the wings, she spends half the time on the ground. She attacks with her usual ground combos. Xion sends a burst of energy to knock Roxas away as she enters flight mode, where she performs an aerial version of Sora's Sonic Blade. If the attack hits, she will strike again; if she misses or the attack is parried, she returns to the ground. Second Form The second battle takes place in Halloween Town, at what looks like the Manor Ruins. Xion, having lost her wings, now grows to be about twice the size of Roxas and summons a large, scythe-like weapon vaguely resembling the Chimaera arm or The Experiment's arm. She creates circles of Light to pull Roxas in, leaving him open for an attack. Xion's attacks mainly consist of hacking and slashing Roxas, similar to Marluxia's battle style. She can also shoot beams of Light at Roxas, using Sora's Ragnarok. Third Form Xion's third battle takes place in the Lamp Chamber area of Agrabah. Xion transforms into a figure with four huge arms, decorated with elegant, gold, purple and red designs. She also has large blades instead of hands, resembling Kurt Zisa. Her main body is slightly larger than the previous form. Her fighting style is much more graceful and agile than the previous forms; involving many flips and spins that make it harder to hit her. She has the same Light circle ability from the last battle and attacks with powerful, controlled slashes from her four arms. Xion can also use cover her blades in light and perform Sora's Ars Arcanum. Final Form The final, cinematic battle with Xion takes place outside of the Train Station in Twilight Town. Xion transforms into a titanic giant, about the same height as the Train Station tower. Her armor is now very embroidered with spikes and ribbons, and appears similar to Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. She also now has two Keyblade-like, pink and silver weapons with the teeth in the shape of the Nobody symbol. During the battle, Xion can shoot blasts of Light and trap Roxas in a sphere of Darkness, affecting his movement. She also uses heavy melee attacks with her weapons that sometimes emit fissures of Light and can perform a very powerful attack were she makes a heavy slash upwards, followed by a huge eruption of Light magic shooting up from the invisible floor. She can also use her attacks that will cause status effects on Roxas. Her most powerful attack is a form of Sora's Trinity Limit. Xion's attacks in this form are easy to predict, including her two most powerful attacks. Which one she uses is dependent on the attack she uses before the vortex appears on the ground. If she shoots the blasts of light and the vortex appears, she'll fire a blast of light in the air that will cause beams of light to shoot down on random places around the area. This can be dodged by gliding at Xion, as few of the light beams will hit the area directly near Xion. If she creates the orb of darkness before the vortex appears, she will use Trinity Limit, which can be dodged by gliding up to one of the corners farthest to the east and west of Xion. The good thing about this form is that most of her attacks are blockable and she will not counterattack. Battle Quotes *''"Now you'll see..."'' *''"How's this?"'' *''"Time to finish you off."'' *''"Is that all you got?"'' *''"Stop holding back!"'' *''"Get ready, Roxas!" '' Trivia *Many of Xion's forms have references to the worlds from the Kingdom Hearts series. For example, her form in Agrabah resembles Kurt Zisa, and her weapon while in Halloween Town looks like the the Chimaera arm. *Using the Organization XIII Devices, Xion is able to absorb Sora's memories from each world in order to replicate his abilities, and to some extent other elements of those worlds. For example, in Halloween Town Xion uses Sora's Ragnarok and uses a weapon resembling the Chimaera arm or The Experiment's arm, while in Agrabah she uses his Ars Arcanum and has arms and swords resembling Kurt Zisa. Strike Raid is the only one of Sora's Kingdom Hearts Limits that Xion does not use. *Xion's battle quotes all reference her wish not to be underestimated and not to be excluded or mistreated (Ex. "Stop holding back!"). However, like other playable bosses, Xion is mute when fought in Mission Mode. *Interestingly, the first three areas that Xion warps Roxas to are the locations of that worlds respective Keyhole. In the case of Twilight Town, the Station Plaza is where Sora opens the world Gate. *It is interesting to note that in the first stage, Roxas has been shrunk down, despite not drinking the potion, and also grows back to normal size when he is transported to the next stage, again without drinking the potion. *The Ars Arcanum attack Xion uses appears to be in reverse from Sora's; Sora's Ars Arcanum starts fast then goes slow, Xion's Ars Arcanum starts slow then goes fast. fr:Xion (Ennemie) Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses